<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Plan on Forever - Tales from the Cutting Room Floor by ReddieOrNot (cajungirlkye)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951100">Plan on Forever - Tales from the Cutting Room Floor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajungirlkye/pseuds/ReddieOrNot'>ReddieOrNot (cajungirlkye)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Plan on Forever [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deleted Scenes, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:01:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajungirlkye/pseuds/ReddieOrNot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of scenes that didn't make the main fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Myra Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Plan on Forever [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Plan on Forever - Tales from the Cutting Room Floor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Welcome to Hanlon's Bakes and Brews," Richie said with a grand sweeping gesture as he and Eddie entered the small bakery. "Best wedding cakes in the biz."</p>
<p>
  <span>He and Eddie walked over to the counter, where the owner, Mike Hanlon, was helping a customer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mike glanced over at Richie and Eddie. " Hey, Rich," he said with a smile. "I'll be with you folks in just a moment."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks, Mike," Richie replied. "We'll be over at the consultation area, if that's okay?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, go ahead. You know where the light switch is."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Richie led Eddie to the consultation area, flicking the light switch on behind them. "While we're waiting on Mike we can take a look at cake toppers. Myra already said she wants a round cake, so any of the ones in here will work."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There's more than one kind?" Eddie said quizzically. "Like more than just a bride &amp; groom?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Richie grinned. "Oh, my sweet summer child, you have no idea how many different styles of cake toppers there are."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled the book of cake decorations off of a shelf and flipped to the wedding cake toppers. "Here. Start with these."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie pointed to a bride dragging a groom by the back of his tuxedo jacket. "Myra would probably kill me if I chose this one, huh?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeahhhhh…" Richie replied. "I personally think those are funny but I probably wouldn't go for that one at so formal of a reception."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie continued flipping through the book. "I think I like this one the best," he finally said, pointing to a 'K' written in elegant scripted font. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ok, good choice." Richie jotted down the item number in his notebook. "You can get it in either silver or gold, but I definitely think gold would be better suited for your color scheme."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had just placed the book back on the shelf when Mike walked in carrying a tray of cake samples. "Sorry about that," he said. "Bit shorthanded this morning." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He set the tray down on the table and stuck his hand out for Eddie to shake. "Mike Hanlon, how do you do?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Eddie Kaspbrak," Eddie replied, giving Mike's hand a firm shake.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mike clapped Richie on the back. "Richie, how's it going, bud?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good, good," Richie replied. "Where's Stella?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Emergency delivery," Mike explained. "Lucas's car broke down right before the last one so I sent her to go help. She just got back though."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, ok. Anyway, we know the bride wants a round cake, and so Eddie here has already discovered the wide variety of wedding cake toppers and has chosen wisely."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mike nodded. "Ok, great."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned back to Eddie. "Richie said that neither you nor your fiancée have any food allergies, but I always like to double check directly with the wedding party just in case. I had another wedding planner -- not Richie, mind you-- that gave me the wrong information one time and a bride almost went into anaphylactic shock during a tasting due to a hazelnut allergy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, uh, no. No food allergies," Eddie confirmed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ok, good." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hope you're hungry," Richie said, grabbing his fork."Mike's got the best wedding cakes in the biz."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks so much, Richie," Mike said, obviously pleased. "The secret is using as many high-quality, locally-sourced ingredients as I possibly can." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He handed them a sheet of paper and a pencil. On the paper were three columns: Cake, Filling, and Notes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ok,so the way this works is that we'll sample each cake, and write the cake flavor, the filling flavor, and our thoughts on the cake as a whole," Richie explained. "Whether you like the cake but not the filling or vice versa, or whatever. That way we can keep track as we go through the various samples."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Eddie, can I get you anything to drink?" Mike asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mike's also got an amazing variety of tea and coffee," Richie explained. "Hence the 'brews' part of the name."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie looked up from the spreadsheet. "Oh, uh, sure. Plain black coffee?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mike nodded. "Rich?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How about that pomegranate-blackcurrant-peach green tea you were telling me about the other day?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mike nodded again. "Coming right up."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He left the consultation area and returned a minute later with Eddie's coffee and a tea bag and mug of hot water for Richie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mike then picked up two small saucers, each with a cake square on it, and set them in front of Richie and Eddie. "Ok, so here's our first sample. This is a simple vanilla cake with vanilla buttercream filling."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Richie watched as Eddie speared a small piece of the corner of the cake off with his fork, popped it in his mouth, then immediately made a face. "This is way too sweet," he said, taking a sip of his coffee. "The cake itself is delicious, but I've never been a fan of buttercream icing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, okay," Richie replied. "Duly noted."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mike set a second set of plates down. "This is a red velvet cake with a cream cheese and white chocolate filling."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This one's my favorite," Richie whispered conspiratorially before digging in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie took a bite. "Actually yeah, this one's really good. The icing isn't too sweet."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, so we have a contender." Richie wrote the info onto his spreadsheet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They also tried spice cake with a pumpkin filling ("good but too much like fall") and chocolate cake with a peanut butter filling ("It tastes just like a Reese's!") before Mike stood to go get Eddie a coffee refill. "Ok this one is a vanilla sponge cake with a raspberry-almond filling. I'll be right back, ok?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie nodded, taking a bite of his cake sample. "What kind of cake would you choose?" he asked. "If you were getting married, I mean."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, uh, probably the red velvet," Richie replied, spearing a bite of the sponge cake onto his fork. "Or Mike does this dark chocolate cake with a coffee-caramel filling and chocolate ganache, and it's sprinkled with dark chocolate shavings and crushed-up chocolate covered espresso beans. It's incredibly good, but also incredibly rich. Not for the faint of heart. Or caffeine-sensitive."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stuck his fork in his mouth, closing his eyes and giving a small moan as he slid it out. "Oh wow, this one is good too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opened his eyes to find Eddie staring open-mouthed at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie blinked and cleared his throat. "Uh, you uh… you have a little something…" He vaguely gestured to his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, uh." Richie haphazardly wiped at his face with a napkin. "Did I get it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie shook his head. "No, here, let me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie reached out and caressed Richie's cheek, swiping a bit of icing off of Richie's bottom lip with his thumb.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Richie had the sudden thought of slowly taking Eddie's hand and guiding his thumb towards Richie's mouth, sucking the soft pad between his lips and gently licking the icing off with his tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Richie's eyes zeroed in on Eddie's mouth as Eddie's tongue peeked out and swiped at his own bottom lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It would be so easy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just a few inches and--</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A cough sounded, making both Richie and Eddie jump.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh, here's your coffee refill," Mike said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Richie leaned back as Eddie wiped the icing off of his thumb with a napkin, cheeks blazing.</span>
</p>
<p>Mike caught Richie's eye in an unasked question, to which Richie shook his head in response. </p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie stood. "I, um, I have to go. I have a, uh, meeting at the hospital that I had forgotten about. I'll let Myra know about the cake options and I'll get back with you. Mike, so nice to meet you. Richie, I'll see you later."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Richie's heart sank as he watched Eddie rush out the door. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>